


paradise there upon your chest

by luminaryhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, so small though u won't even see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminaryhowell/pseuds/luminaryhowell
Summary: fiji. a beach. two hearts, tied with ribbon.





	paradise there upon your chest

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of old, hence cheesy. enjoy.
> 
> title: Paradise by Cub Sport

With nothing to hear but the gentle murmur of waves rolling onto silken sand, Dan was certain he never wanted to leave Fiji. The sun had gradually dipped towards the horizon, hanging in a clear sky painted pink and orange. With its warm glow kissing his toes and a soft breeze tickling his cheeks, Dan felt more peaceful than he'd been in a long time. Lying on a sun lounge in a silent, secluded beach faintly reminded him of Jamaica – but this time there were no cameras to capture it or other vloggers he'd never met before wandering around. For once it was as though nothing in the world mattered or even existed as he laid there, eyes closed and mind clear. It was nice. Really nice.

He didn't open his eyes when he heard footsteps, slipping against the sand as they drew closer. Instead, a small smile edged its way onto Dan's face as a shadow passed over him. He heard the squeak of springs as someone sat upon the chair beside him, and finally his eyes flickered open.

"And where have you been off to?" he asked the dark-haired man beside him, unable to stop his grin from widening. It was one of those rare days where Phil's usually straight fringe had curled after coming into contact with water. Dan would've reached up and ran his fingers through it if he wasn't so comfortable.

Phil smiled softly at him, settling on his own sun lounge. The amount of times Dan had seen him shirtless were too many to count, but nonetheless he was still a little breathless every time he glanced at that man's torso. "Just exploring. I found these," Phil replied, holding up two pink-tinted frangipanis perched between his fingers.

"They're so pretty," Dan murmured, but his eyes wandered to Phil's face, which was slowly turning a shade similar to those of the flowers he held.

"Well – come on, sit up," Phil insisted, embarrassed.

"Do I have to?" Dan complained with a small huff. "I'm so chill here."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Yes, you have to. I picked these for a reason." He waved the frangipanis around.

With the feeling that he knew what Phil wanted, Dan reluctantly pushed himself into a sitting position on his chair and turned to face him. Then he raised his eyebrows. "Well?"

"Shush, and come here," Phil mumbled, shifting his chair closer.

Dan felt his heart skip a beat when Phil cupped his cheek with one hand, just like on the Manchester Eye seven years ago where they shared their first kiss. But instead of kissing him, Phil turned his head slightly and stuck a frangipani behind his ear, through his ridiculous water-made ringlets.

"There we go. Now you look like a beautiful Fijian princess," Phil smiled, leaning back to observe his work.

Warmth filled Dan's cheeks and he shook his head in both fondness and disbelief. " _Phil_ , it's not manly," he muttered, covering his blush with both hands.

Phil laughed softly, removing one of his hands to intertwine their fingers and press his lips quickly against Dan's cheek. "You and I both know you don't care about that," he countered.

"Shut up," Dan giggled. He brushed his thumb against the back of Phil's hand, and then pointed at the second frangipani. "You need to wear yours as well."

Phil let Dan adorn his ear with his own flower; Dan wedged it carefully through his hair, swearing when it tumbled out and he had to redo it. Soon they both looked like Fijian princesses, and settled back against their chairs, fingers still tangled together. Dan's eyes fell shut again and he felt drowsier with Phil's warm hand pressed against his own. He was so content that he completely forgot they had to leave in two days. A week really wasn't enough time to spend here, alone with the man he fell in love with almost every time he looked upon him. Contrary to popular belief, Dan would gladly give up a wifi connection if he meant he could stay in this retreat with Phil for the rest of his life.

Well, he _might_.

Dan was sure he fell asleep for a moment, for soon Phil's voice cut through the thin layer of slumber and his eyelids slowly blinked open. He turned his head.

"...Do you think they're happy for us?" Phil was asking, staring thoughtfully up at the umbrella that shaded them.

Dan frowned, eyebrows creasing. "Who?"

"Our audience," Phil sighed.

"Phil, we dropped a tweet saying we were disappearing to Fiji for a week. I think they're a little more than happy."

Phil giggled, the sound soft and tinkle-y. Dan grinned at him, remembering the replies they received for that one. Desperate key smashes in all caps and unreadable questions, along with the most likes and retweets since Dan had exposed Phil's cereal obsession one morning. Both of them had read out a few and laughed, as well as replied to one or two with tiny hints that sent everyone into even more of a frenzy.

"They've obviously figured it out," Dan continued. "I bet there's at least 20 fanfictions about our secluded honeymoon already."

"And more than half are just smut," Phil added cheekily.

Dan released loud laugh. "Yeah. Imagine how they'll react when we announce we've bought a house..."

"And a dog."

"And–" Dan froze, the rest of his sentence still sitting in his mouth.

"What?" Phil prompted.

Dan drew a small breath and smiled. He met Phil's eyes. "And when we've adopted kids," he murmured.

Phil blinked at him. "You want to have kids?" he asked, sounding slightly hopeful.

"Yes, you know I do, Phil! I've mentioned it multiple times even before we were married. Even on a frickin' _liveshow_ once – hey!"

Dan squealed as Phil clambered over onto his own chair and straddled him, attacking his bare chest with tickles. Dan laughed, desperately fighting Phil's merciless hands away but the guy was ruthless. He squirmed under Phil's hold, shrieking and disturbing the birds when Phil dug his fingers into the soft spots on his sides. "PHIL – Phil, oh my god – sto-op, you dick–"

But Phil only laughed along with him, beating back Dan's hands to get a good tickle up near his arms.

"Phil, you're gonna break the chair – NO!"

Before Phil could go any further, Dan decided there was only one way to stop him and that was to lean up and plant a kiss firmly on his husband's mouth. It did stop him. Phil's fingers slowly moved away from his sides, and one cradled the back of Dan's head while the other rested on his arm. Dan smiled softly into the kiss as his thumb hovered over Phil's cheek, butterflies eating away at his insides when Phil deepened the kiss. He hooked an ankle around Phil's leg, pulling the black-haired man closer.

Despite the usual desire and desperation that clouded Dan's thoughts at this point in a make-out session, one managed to break the surface. He was kissing his husband. Phil Lester was his husband. He had _married_ his youtube idol – wasn't that only supposed to happen to teenage girls in fanfiction?

But any more coherent thoughts were swept away when Phil attached his lips to a sensitive spot on his neck. Dan's eyes fluttered closed as he entangled his fingers in Phil's hair, and for the rest that followed, he was sure glad their beach was safely hidden from the public.

*

The sun was now sitting directly on the horizon, spreading a yellow glow across the ocean. Dan shifted in Phil's arms, pressing his face into the warm skin of his chest. He never wanted to move, drowsy and full of love as Phil drew his fingers up and down his arm. A small breeze had kicked up, but Dan was far from cold, and yes – this was far more like Jamaica. With a soft smile Dan remembered the photo Phil had taken of him, all those years ago, standing in the water and silhouetted against the sunset. God, they had been so in love back then it made Dan want to gag, but then again they were probably the same now.

Seven years had come and passed all too quickly. Meeting at the train station, making memories in Manchester, moving to London. Growing their channels, producing their own radio show, presenting awards. And making an app, writing two books, touring _three continents_. It was the life of a celebrity, surely. Even if some people viewed them that way, Dan certainly didn't consider them celebrities. They were just two people, thrust into a whirlwind of a lifestyle together – all because of a simple reply to a tweet. Or winning a camera in a cereal box. Everything they'd accomplished could be traced back to whatever circumstance, but Dan was sure of one thing.

It had all been one big twist of fate. It was terrifying how easily none of it might've existed.

But it had. Dan's life had turned into a series of unforgettable adventures, and now he was about to embark on the greatest one yet. He couldn't believe his luck.

Dan glanced up at Phil, whose eyes were trained to the ocean. "Do you want kids?" he asked, voice husky from grogginess.

"Hmm?" Phil looked down at him, fingers moving up to comb lovingly through his fringe.

"Do _you_ want kids?" Dan asked again, continuing their conversation from before.

Phil twisted his lips as he considered. "Mmm...nah."

" _Phil_."

"I'm only kidding! Of course I want kids. Maybe not right now, but two or three children running around the house is something I can definitely see in the future."

Dan smiled softly, tilting his head to kiss Phil's chest. His heart swelled at Phil's words. They were going to have kids! He imagined having tea parties with them, singing lullabies to them as they went to bed, dropping them off at school, watching them grow. It was a life that probably wouldn't come for a while yet, but simply knowing it existed made Dan almost giddy with excitement.

But for now, lying in Phil's arms on a secluded beach in Fiji on their honeymoon – for Dan, that was enough.


End file.
